


So-Called Mailman

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Sterek Drabbles [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: As he finally reached Jackson, the pack looked at him like he was crazy. “Stiles, what’s wrong? It’s just the mailman,” Derek said.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	So-Called Mailman

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this, Jeff Davis does. I'm just playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Written for Sterek Drabbles: December 30/20: **mailbox, chase, letters**

“JACKSON, DON’T!” Stiles shouted, running over, but Jackson had already given the letters to the so-called mailman.

As he finally reached Jackson, the pack looked at him like he was crazy. “Stiles, what’s wrong? It’s just the mailman,” Derek said.

“He’s not who he says he is, moron,” Stiles told Jackson with a roll of his eyes thrown in for good measure. “It was a witch! And you wonder why you can’t survive without me.”

Stiles used his spark to chase the mailman before he could reach the mailbox, that being the last thing he wanted to happen, but failed.


End file.
